Ripped and Torn
by darkstarnowhere
Summary: PG-13 for death and other crap. T.K. finds that he never knew what love meant... not until it was too late.


Authors notes: Yes, yet another digimon installment from the disturbing abyss called my mind

Authors notes: Yes, yet _another_ digimon installment from the disturbing abyss called my mind. Oh, and I like _all _of the characters, unlike certain biased writers, favoring only their favorite people. My faves aren't even main charas in this, so don't even begin to think this is a bashing story, mmkay?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

__

Ripped and Torn 

I've seen my life shatter before my very eyes in the time it takes to scream someone's name.

It was a normal day; we were just walking in the woods. Kari didn't feel it till too late- we'd been ambushed. Surrounded. Our Digimon took the defensive position to protect us, the weak ones. 

Yolei was clutching Ken, who was frantically trying to breathe. Kari looked stunned, frozen as if she couldn't move. Cody held his usual outer composure- calm, watching everything through jade eyes meant to mask inner turmoil. And Davis, he ran foolishly into the line of fire as our partners moved back, driving off the enemy. Encouraging our fighters, making sure Exveemon's punches landed, he didn't care about his own safety. 

I knew we were still too close to the fight, however, we were doing so well- I watched Aquilamon take out a Snimon, and Pegasusmon do away with a rogue Flymon. Doing the worse, perhaps, was Ankylomon, whose slow movement put him down advantage against the War Monzaemon he was battling. Tail Hammer soon evened the odds, though.

I shifted my attention back to us, the uninvolved ones and saw _something _headed towards Kari. In her present state, she could have seen it, but she was still in shock; therefore it didn't matter, she couldn't move. Fire, ice, her mouth hung in a silent scream, staring.

Now, what is it about being in danger that makes the body freeze?

What is it about watching a dear friend about to die that makes your blood run cold and your body do dumb shit? 

As I hurtled toward her, everything a blur, I realized the extent of what I was doing. _I would die_. Not like anyone would care, or anything, but I was going to die. 

I knocked into her, pushing her roughly to the ground. Sprawled there, in an infinite two seconds, my life flashed before my startled eyes. 

__

The many times Matt comforted me.

The divorce.

My first Digimon adventure.

Moving. __

Going to a new school.

Matt ignoring me in favor of his big-haired boyfriend.

The uselessness of myself in the second, even the first group.

Someone, no multiple people, yelling my name. I try not to focus on them, just the thoughts going through my head. _I know what I'm doing. I want to do this_. I brace for the pain I expect to shoot through my back. That's when it happened.

A scream of pain brought me back to life, and a sickening thud sounded beside me. I knew at once what had happened. 

That asshole_-_ the one that could never remember my name- had saved me. Slowly, I kneeled over him, disregarding the blood, _his blood_, splattered all over my body. As I looked deeply into his dark brown eyes, Davis grinned stupidly. 

"Looks like it's over. I'm kinda hungry, though." It was an inane comment, and I looked at him strangely.

"Don't worry. I'll get you something to eat- my treat." I knew that he wouldn't make it back, but he was always so optimistic that I thought agreeing with him would be, well, mean. 

I expected him to respond with another dumb comment, but he didn't. It seemed as though his eyes darkened as life left him. I didn't have the courage to shut them.

It always bothered me that Davis died looking at me. The others say that I ran, crying into the woods surrounding us, leaving Pegasusmon to fight alone. They also told me that when Davis's body disintegrated, so did Exveemon's. I guess it makes sense- Digimon draw energy from their partners. 

The only part that really bothered me is that _I_ wanted to die. I didn't want to harm anyone else, just myself. It really made me think. Does it make sense to try and protect someone you love, and you end up killing another? Is this always what happens when someone you love dies? If so, I don't think I'll ever love again... because it hurts.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yes! Yes! I support Daikeru! *does the Davis x T.K. dance, the Daisuke x Takeru dance, and the noodle man x journalist dance simultaneously* That's right! Yes! Okay, now, what did you think? I think it's not too bad for a death fic. I reiterate- I LIKE DAISUKE! I also enjoy horribly torturing the characters/people I like. 

Note: don't be my friend. 

Another note: I kill my enemies- be my friend o.O. 

Just... don't ask. Oh, and nice responses are good... please?


End file.
